Control
by Song-of-Insanity
Summary: Marik seduces Bakura, but is he really in control? Sort of humor. Rated M for yaoi, MarikXBakura


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I wish I did though…**

**Author's note: I'm pretty sure that Marik and Bakura are OOC, so just bear with me, okay? But if they are in character, please tell me! I know Bakura cusses a lot, but that's mainly because I couldn't get the word 'fuck' out of my head. And tell me what you think about my story, okay? Now let us begin! **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

It all started on a regular sunny day. It was still rather early, so everyone was hanging out at the Kame Game shop. Of course, everyone hanging out in a small building means lots of… _friendly_ debating.

"What the fuck? I lost? You cheated!"

"Don't bring me down to _your_ level, _thief._ I would NEVER cheat."

"Of course not. The almighty _Pharaoh _would never admit to cheating."

"Grr…"

Ah, yes. It was a normal day in Domino City. And two very angry yamis just happened to have finished a game of Duel Monsters. Guess who lost?

"Ah, fuck. You know what Pharaoh? You can go fuck yourself." Bakura slammed his hands down on the table he and Yami were sitting at, seething with anger.

"You know, you really should control that language. It's disgusting." The young, violet-eyed boy sat back in his chair, arms crossed, lips curled into a smug smirk.

"You bastard! I ought to-"

"Um… Bakura?" Ryou nervously put his hand on his darker half's shoulder. 'Maybe you should calm down… we are guests here…"

"Fuck…" Bakura hissed under his breath. "Fine, but if that damn pharaoh doesn't shut up, I'll— well, it won't be pretty, that's for damn sure."

Yami smirked. "I'm so scared."

"Yami!" An exasperated Yugi looked up from the manga he was reading and frowned. "You're not helping."

The young pharaoh sighed. "Sorry, aibou."

"It's okay." Yugi smiled sweetly.

"Aww, how cute. Excuse me while I go vomit." A tan, well-built young man stood in the open hallway door.

"That's not very nice, Marik." Malik pushed his way past his yami and into the small second floor room. Looking around, he smiled. "Looks like nobody's doing anything productive."

"Hey, that's not true!" Jonouchi's voice came from the small adjoining bathroom.

"So sorry." Malik smirked. "Where's Anzu and Honda?"

"Out buying food. I wish they'd fucking hurry up, I'm fucking hungry." Bakura said, walking over to the couch and plopping down, arms crossed.

"You're always hungry." Marik scrutinized the other yami, eyes pausing unwillingly at an area slightly lower then they should have. He decided he was going to have a little fun tonight.

"Oi, we're back!" Honda walked in, his arms filled with grocery bags. Anzu followed closely behind, a stack of coke packs in her arms.

"I can't believe this year's already ended. It's gone by so fast." The young dancer smiled. "So… you guy's hungry?"

"Just get the damn food ready." Bakura growled.

"Have a little patience Bakura." Yami said. "They just got here."

"I'm sorry, my giveadamner is broken."

"Of course."

"You got something to say, Pharaoh?"

"Why yes, I-"

"You know what? Let's just eat." Anzu said, holding up her hands.

"About damn time." The white haired boy got up off the couch and walked towards the small table that just minutes ago had been the home of his and Yami's duel. Now it was piled high with chips and dip, cookies, soda, and every other junk food on the planet. A bag of Fritos caught his eye, so after grabbing the bag he returned to the couch and ripped it open. He was about to reach in and grab a handful when the bag was wrenched out of his grasp.

"What the fuck?" He glared as Marik sat down beside him and popped a chip in his mouth.

"Hmm? Is something wrong?" The young Egyptian smiled mockingly at the other yami.

"Give me back my damn chips, tomb keeper."

"Why should I do anything you ask me to?"

"I had them first, damn it."

"I don't really care. I have them now."

Malik watched the debate with feigning interest. "It seems the king of thieves has been robbed. How ironic."

"Shut the fuck up, Malik." Bakura said angrily.

"No." Malik turned and walked away. "Oi, Yugi, Ryou. Let's go downstairs and play a game."

The two boys eyed him suspiciously. "What game?" Yugi asked.

"Something new." Malik opened the door and walked out, the two other hikaris following quickly after.

They were almose alone.

And Bakura had retrieved his chips without Marik noticing. He really was the king of thieves. But that didn't matter right now. What _did_ matter was getting what he wanted. And right now, what he wanted was sitting right next to him.

Poor Bakura.

The thief was stuffing the chips in his mouth, chewing noisily and messily. He reached into the bag, grabbed a handful of chips… and froze when he felt a hand on his leg.

"What the fuck?" He glared at the other yami, who glared right back.

"What's the problem, thief?" the pharaoh's voice surprised Marik. He hadn't been paying attention to the other people in the room, only Bakura. He quickly moved his hand.

The white haired yami considered telling it like it was, but decided against it. "Nothing." He said.

"Then don't be so loud." Yami went back to his conversation with Honda, Jonouchi, and Anzu. It was surprising that he wasn't downstairs with Yugi, they usually didn't spend that much time apart.

Bakura went back to his chips, looking at Marik out of the corner of his eye. '_What the hell did he do that for?'_ he thought to himself. '_He's up to something.'_ He shrugged his shoulders and stuffed another handful of chips in his mouth, glancing at Yami and wondered what the conversation was about that made it so interesting. He tensed suddenly as he felt the hand on his leg again, and he whipped his head around quickly to look at the other boy. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He hissed angrily, slapping Marik's hand away.

"What is it now thief?" Yami turned and looked at him, eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. "We're trying to have a conversation here, if you don't mind."

"It's none of your business, _Pharaoh_." Bakura seethed.

Yami grit his teeth and looked back at his friends. "Let's go downstairs with the others"

"All right." Jounouchi agreed.

_Now _they were alone.

Marik got up and locked the door.

"Oi, why'd you just lock the door?" Bakura asked suspiciously.

"To keep the others out." Marik said, advancing towards the couch Bakura was sitting on.

"And why would you want to do that?"

"Would you like me to tell you, or just show you?"

"Which one's more interesting?" Bakura ventured, recognizing a challenge.

Marik chuckled evilly. "Why don't we investigate?"

"And if I don't want to?"

"I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice."

Bakura let out a bark of laughter. "Is that so?"

"Yes, it is." Marik closed the gap between them and placed his hands forcefully on the back of the couch, his arms acting as a barrier that kept the tomb robber between them.

"Get off of me." Bakura growled.

"No." Marik smirked, taking his hand and tilting up Bakura's head so that their noses were touching.

Bakura snarled. "Get your fucking hands off of me."

The tan yami grinned maliciously. "Now why would I do that when I want to put my hands all over you?"

A look of confusion passed over Bakura's face. "What?"

Marik grinned and bit Bakura's lip. His lips parted instantly in surprise, so the young Egyptian took it upon himself to cover the thief's lips with his own, plunging his tongue inside to taste every bit of him

Bakura started to push away, but soon gave in to the sensation and kissed back, their tongues dancing an intricate tango where neither of them knew who was leading and who was following. This led to a fight of dominance, eventually won by Marik. He maneuvered the two of them so that he was straddling Bakura, who was on his back. Marik moved one of his hands to Bakura's stomach, slipping it under his shirt and slowly ran it over the pale flesh, feeling the warm skin and fine muscles. He moved his hand higher and lightly grazed a sensitive nipple, causing Bakura to shudder.

Marik smirked and removed the tomb robbers shirt, pausing to gaze at the newly exposed flesh.

"I hope you don't think you're going to dominate me." Bakura said.

"And _I_ hope _you_ don't think you're going to dominate _me_." Marik parried. Quickly and without warning, he grabbed Bakura through his pants, causing the thief to jerk suddenly.

"Damn it!" Bakura gasped, using all his strength to push the other yami off of him. That ended up with the two of them falling off the couch and onto the floor, a satisfied Bakura on top.

"Ha! Now who's going to dominate, Marik?" Bakura said, sitting straight up and grinning wildly at the other yami.

"I am."

"Well, it doesn't look like it from where_ I'm_ sitting." He cocked his head and smiled mockingly.

"Heh." Marik grinned sadistically, sitting up. Bakura lost his balance and fell off, and Marik quickly took advantage of this by forcing him on his back. He straddled Bakura again, this time leaning over to take a sensitive nipple in his mouth, biting, licking, and sucking all at the same time. Bakura groaned, running his hands through Mariks hair to keep him in place.

"You like that, don't you?" Marik questioned. "You may try to resist me, but you can't."

The thief growled. "Damn it, tomb keeper… you're talking to much. Just shut up and continue."

Marik leered. "If that's what you wish…" He moved his hand to the Bakura's belt and unbuckled it, slipping his hand in and taking him whole in his hand. Bakura groaned. "Damn it…"

Marik squeezed, causing him to cry out.

"Fuck!"

Marik laughed.

"I don't see what's so funny." Bakura hissed.

"You're so… responsive." Marik observed.

"I'm sorry." The thief growled.

No need to apologize." Marik brought his hand out of Bakura's pants and put to fingers to his lips.

"Suck." He ordered.

"Excuse me?" Bakura narrowed his eyes.

"I said suck." Marik said, growing impatient.

"And since when did I listen to anyone other then myself?"

"Since now."

"Oh yeah? Who decided that?"

"I did. Now SUCK." Marik commanded, forcing his fingers into the tomb robber's mouth. Bakura responded by biting down hard.

"Fuck! You stubborn little ass!" Marik wrenched his fingers away, gritting his teeth in response to Bakura's smug smirk. "Fine, you want to do this the hard way, we'll do this the hard way." He said, snarling. He grabbed hold of Bakura's wrists and pinned them over his head with one hand, and with the other hand removed all of his clothes. Then, without warning, he probed Bakura's entrance and thrust his fingers inside, causing him to yelp in surprise and pain.

"Nng…" Bakura gasped, throwing his head back and arching into Marik's touch. His body was moving on autopilot, his erection made it obvious to the both of them that he couldn't resist any longer. Marik paused to look at him, admiring the sight of Bakura's body covered with a thin sheen of sweat, his ivory hair plastered to his forehead. He leaned over and licked at the thief's neck, savoring the spicy taste that screamed Bakura. Marik sunk his teeth into the pale flesh, lapping up the crimson blood that cam out of the puncture wounds. His breath caught when he heard a deep moan slip from between Bakura's parted lips, and the tension between his legs was throbbing with want. He could feel Bakura's chest heaving with lust and the need for air, and he knew that he was reaching his limit. Marik needed contact now, he needed to feel the heat of the other's skin on his own, needed to bathe in the warmth of their intertwined bodies.

Marik removed his fingers to remove his own clothes, sliding off his shirt and pants and throwing them haphazardly on the floor. He sat up on his knees and encircled Bakura's waist with one slender arm, bringing them together. There was no space left between them, their chests pressed close to each other, their breaths mingling. Marik kissed Bakura again, this time slower and gentler. He ran his tongue over the soft, warm lips and nibbled gently.

"Damn it Marik…" Bakura breathed when their lips finally started. "Can't you go a little faster?"

"Patience, tomb robber. I'm simply trying to…" Marik noticed the red flush on Bakura's face and lost all control. "You know what? Fuck it." Marik said, throwing Bakura back on the ground.

"What the fuck!" Bakura grimaced.

"I'm sorry, but I've lost my patience." Marik climbed on top of him, shuddering when their sensitive erections rubbed together. They both moaned simultaneously, enjoying the warm friction that their bodies were causing. Marik positioned Bakura's legs around his waist, giving him better access for what he was about to do.

"Oi, Marik…" Bakura started.

"Shut up." Marik positioned himself at Bakura's entrance and thrust in, forcing a strangled moan from Bakura's mouth.

"Oh, fuck…" Bakura gasped, laughing hysterically. "Oh fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck."

Marik pulled himself all most completely out and slammed back in, causing a string of curses in both Japanese and Egyptian to stream out of Bakura's mouth.

"O, holy Ra…" Marik took a deep breath. "You're so _tight._"

"I'm no…" Bakura's breath caught in his throat. "…Slut."

"Then I don't see why you're so surprised." Bakura gasped when Marik thrusted into him even harder then before.

"Well… you're not a virgin are you?"

"Obviously not."

Marik sighed. "Were you… before?"

"Yes."

Marik burst out laughing. "You've been a fucking virgin for over 3000 years?"

"Shut the fuck up, Tombkeeper." Bakura hissed.

"Or you'll what? Send me to the shadow realm?" Marik sneered.

Bakura grit his teeth. "You're a real bastard."

"That's nice." Marik pounded into him harder, his sweat-slicked body sticking to the other yami's, his head exploding in ecstasy. He knew he was going come any minute, but he didn't feel like stopping, didn't feel like saying it out loud. He didn't have to.

"Damn it Marik, I'm going to…" Bakura shuddered as he came, Marik coming inside him seconds after. They lay exhausted on the floor, bodies still stuck together from the sweat. Bakura sat up slowly, a smirk playing across his lips. He took two fingers and dipped them into the hot, white liquid and brought them to his mouth, licking them seductively. "Looks like I got what I wanted." He said, smiling evilly at the other boy.

"Excuse me?" Marik raised an eyebrow.

"I hope you don't think _you_ were in control, tomb keeper."

Marik frowned. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"I'm a thief, Marik. I don't give, I take. Does that help you out?"

"You mean you _wanted_ to be on the bottom?" Marik asked incredulously.

"If I was on top, I would have had to pleasure you. I don't ever pleasure anyone but myself."

"…"

"What's wrong? Speechless at my complete control over you?"

"You are truly confusing, Bakura."

"I take that as a compliment."

"You do that."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and the two yamis sat bolt upright.

"Shit…"

"Oh my fucking Ra…"

They looked at each other and raced to get their clothes on.

"What are you two doing in there?" Yami's voice called. "Open this door!"

"Baka Pharaoh." They said in unison, then looked at each other.

"Let's split this joint." Bakura offered.

"And leave the others to deal with the mess?"

"Damn straight."

"I like it."

Marik sprinted to a window and flung it open, jumping out. Bakura followed closely after.

"I wonder what they'll do when they see it?"

"Damn Pharaoh'll probably blow a fuse." Bakura said, smirking.

"Then there's the fact that we just jumped out of a second floor window."

"Yeah… I don't care."

"Neither do I." Marik said, laughing evilly. Soon Bakura joined in, and all of domino City was drowned in the sounds of maniacal laughter.

_**The End**_

Top of Form


End file.
